Stone Man: Attack of the Telluriums
Stone Man: Attack of the Telluriums is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Stone Man. Stone Man faces a group of "Robot Masters" known as the Telluriums, each named after a Telluride mineral, who are servants of the Evil Energy. Stone Man starts out with punches (similar to the Rush Power in Mega Man 6) and his Power Stone. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Stone Man on a mountain trail.} Text Long after the passing of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, several of the past Robot Masters were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Stone Man was one of them. {Stone Man finds some lost hikers.} Text Stone Man soon found some hikers, who were lost and afraid. Stone Man: Hey, humans, need some help? {Close up of some of the hikers.} Man: Yeah, we're glad you're here! Woman: A strange purple glow appeared a few hours ago, and some stone robots calling themselves the Telluriums attacked us! {Close up of Stone Man} Stone Man: Purple glow?! That must be the Evil Energy Rock met when he was Mega Man! I'll get you back to your camp, and then deal with this matter myself! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Mountain Home (Stone Man's stage in Mega Man 5 for NES) Boss: T. Khamen (the miniboss in Uranus' stage from Mega Man V (GB)) Stage Select (the Telluriums) * Bouncer Melonite (Ball weapon boss) ** Weapon: Melonite Ball (a bouncing ball weapon, similar to Rebound Striker) ** Weakness: Imperial Longsword *** (Boss also has submarine) * Blazing Vulcanite (Fire element boss) ** Weapon: Vulcanic Meteor (a flaming boulder thrown in an arc) ** Weakness: Aspen Blizzard * Verdant Sylvanite (Nature element boss) ** Weapon: Sylvan Trap (a vine planted in front of the user, that lashes upward and then goes back down) ** Weakness: Vulcanic Meteor * Chill Coloradoite (Ice element boss) ** Weapon: Aspen Blizzard (a snow spreadshot, similar to Blizzard Attack) ** Weakness: Altaite Shocker *** (Boss also has jet boots) * Guard Calaverite (Shield weapon boss) ** Weapon: Calaverite Buckler (shield weapon; like small stones around the user--fires off in eight directions) ** Weakness: Honeaite Sniper (can even slip through the shield) * Homing Honeaite (Seeking weapon boss; stage is in the sky) ** Weapon: Honeaite Sniper (seeking missile) ** Weakness: Sylvan Trap * Amperage Altaite (Electric element boss) ** Weapon: Altaite Shocker (an electrified stone thrown forward) ** Weakness: Melonite Ball * Blade Empressite (Blade weapon boss, and only female) ** Weapon: Imperial Longsword (a short range but strong slash) ** Weakness: Calaverite Buckler Final Stages The Final Stages take place in the Tellurium Metropolis. Tellurium Metropolis 1: Streets of Tellurium Metropolis Boss: Tellurium Metool (sends out smaller Metools, similar to Metool Mommy--minus exploding. Weak to Honeaite Sniper--attack when it emerges) Tellurium Metropolis 2: Power Plant Boss: Electro Mousubeil (weak to Melonite Ball) Tellurium Metropolis 3: Sewers Boss: Giant Rock Thrown (weak to Sylvan Trap) Tellurium Metropolis 4: Main Base Boss: Security Hirarian (large Hirarian 427. Weak to Altaite Shocker) Tellurium Metropolis 5: Hall of Fame {Boss Rush here} Boss: Tellurium Taban (giant Taban enemy; fires a shot that scatters when it hits the floor; use Power Stone) Tellurium Metropolis 6: Rooftop Finale Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Napalm Man Clone (weak to Melonite Ball) --Form 2: Tellurium Titan (similar to Gamma from Mega Man 3 (NES), but with the Evil Energy robot's face, and made of Tellurium. Weak to Aspen Blizzard--hit the orb in the forehead) Category:Conceptual fan games